1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an engine positioning device in an engine test device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional engine positioning device. In FIG. 1, the reference (1) designates a positioning table; (2) a transferring conveyor equipped with a lift; (3) designates an exclusive pallet; (4) designates a clamp device; (5) designates a clamp arm; (6) designates an engine; (10) designates a stopper; (11) designates a positioning pin.
The operation of the conventional engine positioning device will be illustrated.
The transferring conveyer (2) equipped with the lift in the positioning table (1) is placed to be higher than the edges of the positioning pins (11). The exclusive pallet (3) on which the engine (6) is placed is put in the stand by the transferring conveyer (2) equipped with the lift and the exclusive pallet (3) is fixed by a stopper (10) in an entering direction. Then, the transferring conveyer (2) equipped with the lift is lowered to fit the pin (11) of the positioning table (1) to the pin-hole of the exclusive pallet (3) whereby the positioning is completed. Then, the engine (6) is fixed through the clamp arm (5) by the clamping device (4).
The conventional positioning device has the above-mentioned structure. Therefore, the transferring conveyer equipped with the lift should be large size and high accuracy is required for the positioning and many exclusive pallets having high accuracy depending upon number of engines should be prepared. Moreover, the lower surface of the pallet always contacts with the conveyer whereby the lift of the device is disadvantageously low.